


The Joys of a Secret Identity

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [8]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: The members of the Batfam are conspicuously missing from the Titans' hangout weekend.





	

“Where’s Tim?” Kon asked the room at large, only half expecting an answer from the various teen heroes lounging around.

“Gig. They’re at some class reunion in Iowa?” Bart said distractedly from his perch on the back of the couch where he was playing video games.

“Idaho. Not Iowa.” Cassie corrected from where she was slumped over the coffee table doing homework.

Kon nodded and hopped the back of the couch, landing next to a kitten Beast Boy. Gar just twitched his ear before stretching and digging his claws in. Kon took the hint and relocated to the other end of the sofa as Bart’s feet and legs where currently occupying the middle section. “Why exactly are the bats doing that again?” Once again he wasn’t really expecting an answer.

“I think the official answer is shits, giggles, and charity,” Rose supplied from where she lay on her back on the floor.

“But from what Steph says they’re running covert ops for Oracle.” Cassie added.

“Why doesn’t Tim tell us this?” Kon asked, why stop asking questions now when he was on a role with getting them answered?

“Cause. It’s Tim.” Bart nearly fell on top of him as he answered and swerved the game controller.

“He is also embarrassed by it. Timothy is not one to enjoy attention despite his dramatics,” Raven floated into the room, actually floated, and Kon shouldn’t have been surprised as Gar was currently taking up the other side of the couch but he had thought the older two were with the, well, other older Titans today. “Before you ask, I did not realize there was a gig today and feared Richard would bring Damian. That boy is a test on even my patience.” She said answering his unasked question.

“Yeah,” Gar said as he shifted back to human form. “While I love them and the kids are all really cute and being Uncle Gar is great, Damian is a bit of a mood killer. Much rather longue around with you guys.”

“Gee. Thanks.” Rose’s sarcasm drifted to them from the other side of the coffee table.

M’gann flew into the room with her eyes wide, yes she literally flew, “You guys will never guess what just happened to the batkids!”

***

Lian skipped through the halls of the east coast Titan’s Tower, even though it was an underground bunker in reality, as Irey cartwheeled after her. “Wish Jon was here,” Jai said as he followed the girls. 

“And Mila. Too bad Superman never was a Titan and Mila and Jamie have some kind of family thing today.”

“Wouldn’t Milagro go to the west coast Tower anyway? Blue Beetle isn’t part of our parent’s group.” Irey said as they made their way toward the apartments for the atlanteans. Lian just shrugged as her redheaded friend continued. “What I’m kinda bummed about is that Uncle Dick and Damian couldn’t come.”

“Only cause you have a crush on Damian.” Her brother said as he rolled his eyes.

“Do not!” She cried back. They entered the large cavern and sat down on the dock, stripping off their shoes and socks to stick their feet in the cool water.

Cirdan knew his friends had arrived and immediately swam to the surface. “Hey guys! Where’s the others?”

“Don’t count, family commitment, bats skipped Titan day.” Lian answered counting them off on her fingers. 

"Why do they get to get away with that anywho?” Irey asked as she kicked her feet, splashing Cirdan ever so slightly who playfully splashed her back. 

“Duh. Bats.” Jai looked at his sister like it was obvious. The speedster shrugged back at him.

“I think it’s cause they’re doing special missions for Oracle or something. At least that’s what Aunt Dinah says.” Lian said, picking up one of the small rocks that had been placed on the dock and expertly skipping it across the water.

“Dad said they’re doing it to raise money for charity,” Cirdan said as he returned Lian’s pebble with a thought.

“Maybe it’s both?” The twins said at the same time. They looked at each other in horror as their friends laughed.

***

“Seriously? This is mandatory short of an attack by Trigon or Darkseid! The Joker breaking out isn’t even considered a valid excuse!” Wally cried at his phone which held a text from Dick saying he was sorry but wouldn’t be able to make it today. 

“Dude. Chill.” Roy told him as he attempted to maneuver around Kori in the slightly cramped kitchen. He was trying to bake cookies but Donna kept wincing and Kori was just purposefully getting in his way now. “Fine. You guys do it.” He handed over his oven mitts to a very relieved Donna.

“Thank god. I’ve seen you burn water man, those cookies never stood a chance.” Vic said from the stool next to Wally. Roy glared at his friend as he removed himself from the kitchen. 

“I think a mission from Oracle kinda outweighs us Wally.” Donna said as she washed Roy’s half made batter down the sink.

“That’s only because it’s Babs and Dick. She always over rules us.” He whined back which earned him a room full of glares. “Ok. Fine. I realize I’m being dumb. But do you know how busy we’ve all been in the past couple months? I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in forever!”

“Getting lost in time for a week will have that effect on you,” Garth supplied as he pulled out a stool for himself.

“Hardy har har. I get it. I have a problem with accidental time travel. But that’s not the point.” Wally said, his annoyance evident in his voice and the way his speed was barely contained as he sat there.

“Wally, you’re going blurry round the edges.” Vic told him, half amused half concerned he was going to vibrate through the stool again.

Kori passed Donna the bag of chocolate chips and the two worked in tandem to mix and scoop out what would eventually be four dozen cookies. “Have any of you checked the news recently?” Kori asked, putting a tray in the tower’s industrial oven. She was answered with headshakes and “no”s. “You may wish to before you judge Richard for being unable to attend.”

“What do you know Princess that we don’t?” Roy quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Just that I am positive Batman is having quite the headache.” She said with a twist of her lips.

Wally pulled up the newsfeed on his phone and they all crowded around. “Well that seems to be a pretty valid excuse.” Donna said with a pointed look at Wally. On the screen was the headline “Wayne kids kidnapped at Flock performance”.

“We’re gonna have to rescue them, aren’t we?” Wally sighed, anger at his friend immediately being replaced with concern and mild exasperation.

“Oh definitely. Jason is gonna be pissed.” Roy laughed as he headed to get his gear. He poked his head back into the room, “Think we can bring the kiddos? The report said it’s just a couple dummies with guns holding the audience and bats hostage. I know Lian’s up for it.”

“It’s up to you guys but I don’t see why not,” Donna replied. Turning off the oven as Kori quick baked the cookies with starbolts.

“It’ll be good for Robin to be rescued by someone his own age, don’t you think?” Garth grinned. “I’ll go get them.” He took off towards his apartments as the others scrambled to get their gear and costumes.

“Anybody wanna call the others?” Vic called out as he prepped the T-Jet.

Before anyone could respond the screen flashed with a call from Titans Tower, San Francisco. He answered it and Cassie appeared on the screen, her blonde hair disheveled as   
though she’d pulled her Wonder Girl costume on in a hurry. “Donna!” she cried seeing her sister enter the frame.

“Hey Cassie, we were just talking about whether or not to call you.”

“I’m guessing that means you guys saw the news?”

Donna laughed, “Oh yes. We’re headed there now.”

“They are not going to be happy. And the press is going to have a field day.” Cassie had a wild glint in her eyes.

“Oh well. They think they can just skip Titan meet up day? Serves them right.” Donna laughed as the others filled up the jet. 

“Cassie!” Lian said excitedly.

“Hey there girlie! You’re all suited up. Going with?”

“Yes!” Irey cried as she zipped into view. 

Cassie laughed and glanced at Roy, Wally and Garth in the background. They all smiled and shrugged at her. “Ok kiddos. We’ll see you guys there. Oh! Are we going to really embarrass them all or lay it on just the boys?”

“I believe Richard, Jason and Damian deserve it the most. Timothy was dragged into it and Cassandra and Stephanie are blameless.” Kori said wickedly.

“Gotcha.” Cassie grinned. “See you in a bit!” 

***

Tim sat back to back with Steph, both had their hands and ankles bound as the gunman guarding them paced back and forth. Damian was grumbling from where he was tied to Cass and Dick and Jason’s faces were completely bored from where they sat across from Tim.

The gunmen had rushed the gym filled with middle aged men and women reliving their glory days. When they demanded that the five billion’s heirs and their friend follow them into an empty classroom and be tied up the bats obliged. Easier to be separated from the crowd and sneak up on the remaining goons than risk innocents. 

Before any of them could even work on the bonds the door flung open. “Never fear! The cavalry is here!” Kid Flash called from the doorway before disarming the man, untying them and tying the goon up. 

“Thanks,” Tim told his friend with a smile. Bart just shrugged.

Jason walked over to the thug. “Idiot,” he mumbled before knocking him out.

“Is it just you?” Dick asked as he checked his siblings over for injury.

“Nah. It’s Titan get together day. We all came,” Bart’s smile was wicked and Tim closed his eyes silently praying that his friends would go easy on him.

“Did you guys bring any of our gear?” Dick asked as he started to move past Bart to the gym where the rest of the hostages were being held. 

“Nah. Don’t really need it seeing as how we already saved the day. Orders were to wait to get you last.” Bart started blurring around the edges and Tim knew that meant the speedster was trying to control himself. He also knew his friend well enough to know he was trying to control himself from laughing.

Dick’s face shadowed in confusion, “Who’s orders were those?”

“Ours,” Donna said as she, Wally and Roy came into the room. 

“Consider it a lesson for the next time you take a gig on Monthly Titan Reunion day,” Wally said smugly. “And the big day at that.”

“Lemme guess. Place is swarming with press.” Jason grumbled at Roy.

“Yep!” Irey said as she sped into the room. “Everyone else is ready,” she informed them before taking off again.

“You’re gonna make this miserable aren’t you?” Jason asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh yes.” “Most definitely.” And “You had it coming.” Were the replies.

Tim looked at Bart pleadingly, “What did I ever do to deserve this?” 

“Relax Tim, we’re really out to get your brothers. You and the girls are off the hook.” Roy told him.

Damian grumbled indignantly. “And what, pray tell, did I do?”

“The kiddos missed you. You’ve been avoiding them.” Donna said kindly, though her smile was a bit too sharp to match.

Dick sighed and accepted his fate, “What do you want us to say?” 

***

“Well now I know not to book you guys on Titan Reunion days,” Babs smiled from her place in front of her screens. Nightwing groaned as the news clip of their rescue that day played for the tenth time.

It showed him and Jason thanking the Titans for rescuing them and saying how worried they were about what might have happened not only to themselves and their siblings but to the audience as well. It also had Damian thanking the new Impulse, Speedy, Pied Piper, and Aqualad for coming to their aid. He went on to say how much he wished he could be as brave as they were. The kid had to be prodded to keep talking the entire time and was forbidden from mentioning Batman or Robin by Donna, the only person besides Dick he seemed to listen to.

“It wasn’t even an op,” Dick whined as he pulled himself away from the window he had climbed in. “Do you know what kind of teasing I’m going to get now?” 

“Oh shush Twenty-something Wonder. I’m sure you can handle it. And you were the one who forgot to double check the calendar.” She turned toward him and just smiled. 

“I know. I just can’t believe you ratted me out like that!”

She smirked “Well us gingers have to stick together.”

“Babs! I told you! I don’t have a ginger army!” he complained as he threw himself onto her couch.

“Well of course not. I do.” She cackled as Dick’s face went slack. 

“I hate you all. First my family, then my friends. Am I not allowed to just be happy? Why must those who I hold most dear conspire against me?” he lamented to her ceiling. 

“It’s the dramatics,” she told him matter of fact. He just gave a frustrated groan as she returned to her work, laughing to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially my love letter to the Teen Titans and a bit of a world builder. This is also essentially the end of the Flock, there is one more but it only has a mention of the band and is more of a fleshing out of the youngest generation of titans. I'll still put it as part of this series though because I had intended it to be but ended up being carried away.


End file.
